Enclosures for electric food processors or blenders are known in the art. One such enclosure is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,016. Such is utilized to house a conventional electric blender so that when the blender is in operation, the noise emanating therefrom will be muffled. Such is particularly desirable when the blender is being operated in a commercial environment, such as a restaurant or cocktail lounge, so that the customers are not annoyed by the sound of the blender which is processing a beverage.
Most typical enclosures are formed of two components, that is, a main body and a cover. Usually the cover is hingedly attached to the main body, and the main body is attached to the base of the blender by a plurality of fasteners. As such, when the container of the blender is positioned on the base, it may be accessed by pivoting the cover relative to the main body.
Because it is associated with food products, the enclosure must be frequently cleaned. To do so, some enclosures, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,238, allow the cover to be totally removed from the main body by means of an easy disconnection of the hinge. However, the main body still needs to be disconnected from the blender base which normally requires the manual manipulation of several fasteners which not only is time consuming, but which also, after frequent manipulations, causes wearing of the parts such that a sturdy connection can no longer be maintained.
Thus, the need exists for an enclosure which can easily and quickly be disassembled and yet, when assembled, provide a consistently sturdy connection.